Mr Incredible
by The Irish Cullen
Summary: Bella married her awkward feather-headed husband right out of high school. When he needs some reassurance that she really wants to be with him, Bella pulls on her superhero suit for her Mr. Incredible. One shot BXE pairing. R


**Title: **Mr. Incredible

**Summary: **Bella married her awkward feather-headed husband right out of highschool. When he needs some reassurance that she really wants to be with him, Bella pulls on her superhero suit for her Mr. Incredible.

The plan was to post this for Halloween but since when do things ever go according to plan.

**Pairing: **BellaXEdward

**Rating: **M because well, he's going to be in a spandex suit. Do I need to say more?

**Story Type: **One Shot.

Will I tell you what sucks? Standing outside the male locker room at the campus gym waiting for your husband who is taking his sweet ass time to come out because he accidentally took the car keys again, when you need the car to go get groceries. That's what sucks.

I leaned against the wall opposite the door waiting for him to come out while glancing at my watch. This was the fourth time this month he had done this, and normally he would just run get the keys and then get back to pumping iron or whatever the hell it was he did in here.

I didn't mind him spending time in the gym; I liked my hubby looking good. Plus he was insufferable if he didn't get all that extra energy out. Seriously I would have it easier if I had a toddler.

"Come on Edward" I murmured looking down at my watch again. I needed to get going; I had to get the groceries before getting dinner on. I know what a good little housewife but if I didn't, he'd cook and I didn't want food poisoning again. Bless him for trying for though.

He eventually appeared shocking me by being changed and his bag on his shoulder.

"Ready Baby?" he asked me zipping his hoodie up.

"You didn't have to leave." I told him and he shrugged.

"I missed ya" He said and I smiled as he kissed my cheek.

"Oh you're cute. Alright come on." I said grabbing his hand. "No putting junk food in the cart though." I told him and he pouted.

"I'll just go back then..." He said before winking at me. He scanned out of the gym and we walked towards the car. "So there's a party on in the dorms on Friday" He said as he unlocked the car and we got in, him throwing his gym bag on the back seat.

"Oh right" I said as he pulled out of the parking space.

"Do you want to go?" he asked me as he drove towards the grocery store.

"Nah, but don't think you have to sit in with me." I told him and he shrugged. It was then I noticed something. "Where the hell is your wedding ring?" I asked him and he looked at his left hand.

"Fuck!" He said. "Crap..." He said pulling over and reaching into his gym bag.

"Edward" I said impatiently.

"I had it; I swear and... fuck it." He said putting his blinker on and doing a u turn.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm always afraid of losing it in the gym and they let you put jewellery in a deposit box so I put in there." He said.

"The feather head thing? Not as cute as it used to be." I told him and he nodded as we drove back. He pulled up outside the gym and was jumping out. "Don't forget your keys" I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Your gym fob is on your keys." I told him.

"You're a genius Bella Cullen." He said kissing me quickly before pulling the keys out of the car and running inside.

I threw my head at the head rest when someone beeped at the car.

"Crap" I said. I opened my door and waved them on, because it's not like I could move the car. A monster Jeep pulled up beside the car and lowered his window. A big burly guy with curly hair was on the other side.

"Sorry, thought you were a buddy of mine." He said and I nodded.

"No harm no foul." I told him waving on. He pulled up the window and drove away before Edward came out of the gym looking triumphant as he held up his left hand and pointing his wedding ring. I held my two thumbs up and he came back to the car before sitting in and reaching to start the car.

"Babe hand me the keys." He said.

I stared at him incredulously.

"Just a second" He said realising his mistake and running back inside to get the keys.

Just another day being Mrs. Edward Cullen, let me tell you.

We eventually got to the grocery store and then home. I grabbed his gym bag and one of the grocery bags. He maintained that two trips were for pussies so he had to carry the rest of the bags up in one go, which was frustrating because he always dropped something but, I choose my battles.

I unlocked the door and let us in before I grabbed the box of Cheerio's that he had dropped and following him into the apartment.

"Baby, are sure you don't want to come to the party with me this weekend?" he asked as we put the groceries away.

"Yeah, I'll probably Skype Dad. He's been complaining we haven't been home." I told him and he nodded. "Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Never mind." I told him. "Can you put these on the top shelf?" I asked handing him some stuff that had long expiration dates and we ate less, he was the only one who could reach those shelves.

"Uh huh" He said putting everything away for me.

"So do you have a friend who drives a big ass Jeep?" I asked him.

"Um... oh yeah Emmett. Why?"

"Right he beeped at the car thinking you were in it earlier." I told him.

"Do you tell him where I was?"

"No, just waved him on." I explained. "He rolled down the window to apologise for honking the horn though. Much nicer than your other friends." I told him. "Seriously if I ever meet Mike Newton's mother I'm going to congratulate her and the other wolves for bringing up that ugly a baby and not eating it." I told him making him laugh before leaning in and laughing.

"He's normally not that nice. Probably thought he had the wrong car." He said and I nodded.

"So that's your gym Buddy huh?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"We both needed someone to spot us when lifting the weights." He explained.

"Someone trusts you to pay attention long enough to make sure they don't kill themselves lifting weights?" I asked him. I didn't trust Edward to change the toilet paper. Seriously one time I visited my Mom in Florida and came home and the empty rolls were all stack on the cistern because he hadn't thought to change the empty one of the roll.

"Luckily he doesn't really need it." Edward said and I nodded.

He meant well, it just Edward was a musician and a writer. He has so much bouncing around in his head that every so often he forgets about the people not in his head. I understand it, being an English major as well. Edward and I hoped that once I'm finished I'll be able to be his book editor and agent, and write my own books on the side.

He was much better than I was though. At the age of nineteen he had two books of a series written and a book of essays done. I had one written. Nothing was officially published yet but we were waiting until we were 100% happy with our projects before sending them out anywhere.

His music was more of a hobbit, but he was so darn good at it. I have to confess I hadn't really thought much of Nerdy Eddie Cullen until I saw him pick up that guitar for the first time.

_Flashback_

_I ran to the other end of the school, I can't believe he had just done that. I had just caught my boyfriend, now ex, Jacob, making out with another girl in the flat bed on MY truck. I had broken up with him on the spot but the whole school had been out there, so now I was in hiding._

_I decided I would just hide in one of the music rooms; no one was ever in there after school. Everyone hung out at the football field. I would just wait, until everyone moved from their cars and then I would call my Dad and get him to pick me up, because no way was I ever driving that truck again._

_Running in and shutting the door behind me I sunk down on the floor crying. How could Jacob do that to me?_

"_Bella?" a voice asked and I looked up. Edward was sitting over at the piano. His glasses crooked on his face and his hair looking like he had been running his hands through it, like I had seen him do all the time. He usually sat in the corner of the cafeteria jotting stuff down in a note book that look ready to give up the ghost, pulling at his hair._

_No one ever talked to him. I knew it wasn't right but it was highschool, you didn't mess with that stuff._

"_Sorry you're practising, I'll..." I said getting up when he got up and walked over to me._

"_Why are you crying?" he asked and I looked down at my feet. "Did something happen?" he asked me and I nodded. "What?"_

"_I caught Jacob kissing Jessica Stanley." I told him._

"_What an idiot" Edward said and I looked up. "I mean seriously some guys don't know what they have." He said._

"_Thanks, I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'm just hiding until everyone goes home." I said wiping my tears._

"_It's a good hiding place." He said. "You can hang out if you want."_

"_Thanks" I said. "So what are you playing?" I asked him._

"_I'm trying to learn my sister's favourite song. It's her birthday next week." He explained sitting back down on the piano bench._

_Everyone knew about Edward's twin sister Alice. She had been born blind, so she was home schooled by a state tutor. I had met her a couple of times when we were kids, she was really nice but because she didn't go to regular school it was easy to forget about her._

"_What is it?" I asked him._

"_Yellow by Coldplay, she's always playing it." He said and I smiled. "What's your favourite song?" he asked me._

"_Good Riddance" I told him and he laughed as he began pulling at the strings at the guitar to the tune that was familiar. He was playing for me and humming as he went along._

_And despite the fact that I had just gotten my heart broken, he was quickly fixing it._

_End Flashback._

So I was okay with him forgetting the car keys or not putting the milk away because more often than not he was developing a character in his head or trying to write a melody without actually physically writing it.

It was because he was my Edward and that's just what he did.

He never forgot the important things and really what else could I ask for?

"So any plans for tonight?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah big plans." He said pulling me to him. "Gonna spend the night making love to the wifey." He said and I smiled kissing him.

"Sounds like a good plan, but let me make something to eat first. I'm freaking starving." I told him.

The rest of the week went on just like normal until Friday when Edward came home from class.

I was lying on the couch staring at the wall by the door. It was awfully plain. This is what I hate about renting, all I wanted to do was paint it but I would have to get permission from the super and I would run out of motivation by the time that go sorted.

"Hey Baby." I said when he came in holding a bag in front of me. "What's this?" I asked looking in and seeing a Mrs. Incredible Costume. "Role playing?" I asked him.

"Please come out with me tonight." He said and I looked at him confused. "The party tonight is a costume party and I told everybody I was coming at Mr. Incredible."

"Okay..." I said "And you want me to wear this because..."

"Because I need to prove that you're my wife." He said and I laughed until I realised he was serious.

"Can I not just tape the marriage certificate to your shirt?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Forget it." He said standing up and walking into the bedroom.

"Would you prefer me to staple it?" I asked and he groaned. "Baby what's wrong?" I asked him following him. He was lying on his front on the bed holding his pillow to him.

"Nothing" He mumbled and I sat down beside him on the bed. "It's my own fault. Marrying way over my own attractiveness level. Seriously." He muttered and I laughed him.

"What happened?" I asked him as I lay down beside him and pulled his arm around me so that I could snuggle. He didn't say anything but just pulled me closer to him.

"Don't leave me." He murmured.

"Never." I told him kissing him. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Nope." He said pouting.

"Edward" I groaned. "I can't help you unless you tell me." I said and he sat up.

"You know Emmett?" he asked me.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"The guy who honked his horn on Tuesday" He said and I thought back.

"At the gym?" I asked him and he nodded. "I wouldn't say I know him, I know of him." I told Edward who glared me. "Yeah and?"

"He asked me were you my sister? My sister!" He said and I looked confused.

"Well we are both brunette." I told him and he glared at me again. "Okay keep telling your story." I told him.

"Thank you." He said. "And I asked him why? And he said he thought you were hot and was going to ask you out the next time he saw you. So I told him you weren't my sister and then he asked were you my cousin or something."

"Oh-kay" I said still unsure what was going here.

"Bella!" He said exasperated. "Do you not see what's going on here?" he asked.

"No."

"He was clearly implying that I could in no way get a girl like you." He said.

"Edward" I said rolling my eyes. "You're over reacting." I told him and he shook his head. "Is there more to this story?" I asked him and he nodded. "Okay what?"

"So I told him you would say no and he asked me why and I said because you're my wife and he laughed. Like laughed, laughed. Not chuckle or anything, the guy full on broke his shit laughing. And then he said 'oh that's a good one, no really what's her deal?'"

"Well then he's an idiot Baby." I told him kissing his pout.

"So now I have to figure out how to get you into that costume because..."

"So you can basically pee on my leg?" I asked him and he at least had the decency to look sheepish when he realised what he had said. "Edward I told you I was going to call my Dad tonight." I added and he nodded.

"Sorry Love, I just get so annoyed when people..." He said before stopping. I looked at him waiting for him to answer but he didn't. "What?" he asked.

"You didn't finish your sentence." I told him.

"See"

"See what?"

"How the hell did I get you to marry me?" he asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I'm goofy, nerdy; forget practically everything, well except for that speech you make me practise in case I ever end up in the hospital."

"Speaking of which."

"My Name is Edward Cullen. I live in apartment 2B, College Avenue. Please contact my wife Bella at the number that's number 1 on the speed dial on my phone."

"Good boy." I told him.

"Bella!"

"What?" I asked him laughing. "You know why I married you. I love you." I told him kissing him and he mumbled something against my lip. "Will you stop mumbling?"

"I said I don't know why." He said as I climbed on top of him and straddled him.

"Because you're my Edward. The guy who has only stood me up once and that was because he got caught up helping his sister do her make up for her first date." I told him and he grumbled.

"Stop bringing that up." He said.

"No it was sweet." I told him kissing him again. "Don't be a baby, kiss me back." I told him and he nodded kissing me this time and I smiled. "Now I love you because you're you. And you love me because I'm me and that's why this relationship works." I told him. "Now I wish you would stop being so insecure. Go out and enjoy your party Baby." I said kissing him again.

"Okay" He said smiling. "I love you Bella." He said kissing my forehead.

"Do you need help getting into your Mr. Incredible suit?" I asked him.

"And my hair." He said.

"Of course, come on." I told him standing up.

Seriously the things I did for this man.

I eventually sent him on his way and Skyped my Dad.

"Hey Kiddo, how's college treating you?"

"It's good Dad. Busy but that's good right?" I asked him and he nodded.

"And what about that husband of yours?" he asked me. Dad hadn't been too impressed with the idea of me getting married at the age of eighteen but seriously I can't say no when Edward asks me things. Except parties, but other than that, he pretty much got his way. Well parties and babies. We had been married about two months when Edward told me he wanted to be a Daddy, at first I was happy that he was open to having kids in the future but when I realised he meant like that very minute I freaked out.

That was our first fight as a married couple, but we got through it and he understood that I wanted to get my degree before I started having babies. I knew what I would be like if I had a kid. Thankfully Edward and I were going to work for ourselves when we graduated and I would be able to stay home and play with my baby. If we had a baby now neither of us would ever go to class or get anything done cause we'd be always playing with the baby.

Didn't mean he didn't try and convince me to change my mind every so often.

"He's great, well we had a bit of an issue but I got it." I said focusing back on my Dad. I was a true believer that eventually married couples influenced each other's behaviour because every day I found myself getting as feathered headed as Edward.

Another reason not to want a baby straight away.

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"Okay Edward has this new friend Emmett, well more like a gym buddy. They don't know each other that well and Edward doesn't wear his ring in the gym because one he'd lose it and two it's something shiny it would probably distract him so Emmett didn't know Edward was married. And the other day he saw me in the car waiting for Edward and thought I was Alice or a friend or something and he told Edward he wanted to ask me out." I explained.

"Ah" Dad said and I nodded. "What did Edward do?"

"Over react and bought us matching Halloween costumes." I told him and he chuckled.

"So what are you going as?"

"I told Mr. Incredible to head on without me to be quite honest. I wasn't up to it." I explained shrugging.

"Far be it from me to go and encourage my underage daughter to go out to a party where they are probably serving alcohol but Bella he probably over reacted for a reason." Dad said and I looked at him confused.

"Like what Dad? It's not like I flirted with Emmett or anything. I said like two words to the guy, when have I ever given Edward reason to worry."

"Not what you did Honey, but who you are." He said and I looked confused.

"I'm his wife."

"Yeah and he's still wondering how he managed to pull that off." Dad said leaning back in his chair.

"What do you mean?" I asked Dad.

"You have no idea how long that boy drooled over you when you weren't looking." Dad said.

"Huh?"

"Bella he liked you a long time before you gave him the time of day. And he's a good kid, he let you go on and date whoever you wanted while being miserable." Dad said.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"I'm the Chief of Police with a beautiful daughter, I have a reading on all the teenage boys in this town whether they need one or not." He said and I laughed. "When you finally dated him I'd say he figured he better grab on and that's why you're his wife."

"I'm his wife because I love him." I explained.

"But to Edward you're probably that popular girl giggling because you noticed his socks don't match." He said and I sighed.

"I'm going to have to put on the costume aren't I?" I asked him and he nodded. "Call you next week Dad." I told him and we hang up.

I went into the room and pulled out the costume. Seriously? Whatever, he so owed me for this.

I pulled on the costume to my waist before doing my makeup and hair and pulling the rest of the costume on. I pulled the boots and gloves on, before putting on the gloves. I grabbed my long coat and left the apartment.

Edward had taken the car so I hopped a cab to where he told me the party was on.

Once there I saw hundreds of people all in costume so I knew I was in the right place. The place was heaving with people and it made it impossible to actually see where I was going. I'd say I walked around twice and still couldn't find him.

"Bella? Right?" A voice asked behind me and I turned around. I had taken my mask off in the cab and had yet to put it on again so I was easy to recognise. I saw it was Edward's gym Buddy.

"Emmett right?" I asked him and he nodded, the guy was wearing what I hoped was a Jersey Shore costume. He was about to say something when I cut across "Have you seen Edward?" I asked him and he looked confused.

"Um yeah he's in the kitchen." Emmett said. "I'm really glad I ran into you, I was wondering..." He began when I cut across him again.

"The kitchen is this way right?" I asked and walked away. I knew he was following after me. Of course the kitchen, that's always where nerds hung out at these things.

I pushed open the door and saw Edward leaning against the counter talking to another guy who was dressed up as a female hooker.

I tapped his shoulder and he turned the wrong way.

"This way" I said grabbing his shoulder and turning him to face me.

"Bella?" He said. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Everything's fine Baby. Just realised you're costume was incomplete." I told him as I took off my coat. I took the mask out of my pocket and pushed it onto my face before smiling at him. "What's an Mr. Incredible without Mrs. Incredible?" I asked him and he smiled before leaning in and kissing me. "Love you." I murmured in his ear and he smiled.

"Love you" He said kissing my cheek.

Emmett in the mean time had walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Em" Edward said wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"So you found him?" Emmett asked me and I nodded.

"Thanks for the help." I said before kissing under Edward's chin making him smile and kiss my lips. "Couldn't let my Hubby walk around here with all these half Naked Sluts walking around." I said.

"Your what?" Emmett asked me as the hooker went to have a conversation with the girl dressed up as a cop. I love college.

"I thought Edward told you we were married." I said before turning to Edward. "You hiding me or something?" I teased and he shook his head while looking very smug. I winked at him before back at Emmett.

"I didn't..." Emmett began and I looked at him before he shook her head. "Dude, I am sorry." He said to Edward and he nodded. "You're seriously married?"

"Well I had to sink my claws into him before we got here and some girl got him." I said he chuckled before kissing the top of my head.

"Too modest Wifey." Edward said to me and I laughed. "Em, if you'll excuse us. I'm going to take Mrs. Incredible here home; we've got a long trip home tomorrow." He said. I waved before walking out of the kitchen with Edward who squeezed my ass as we walked out.

"Happy now?" I asked him as we walked out of the house.

"Thank you." He said "Want on a piggy back?" he asked and I nodded.

"You cannot pick out comfy shoes." I told him as I hopped after pulling my coat on.

"I was more thinking how you would look with just the boots on." He said with a smirk.

"What was Mrs. Incredible's power again?" I asked him.

"Well he had strength and she had... oh she was Elasta-Girl." He explained and I nodded. "That must of made for some interesting sex." He mused.

"Wanna try when we get home? I've been doing Yoga." I told him and he responded by running home making me giggle.

Once he got me home he put me down on my feet and pushed me up against the door of our apartment.

"I love you." He said kissing me. I smiled against his lips before reaching behind me and unlocking the door. I pulled the key out before wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled my legs around his waist and carried me into the apartment. I kicked the door shut behind us and dropped the keys on the floor.

He carried me into the bedroom and I broke away.

"Taking these off is not going to be sexy." I told him and he nodded.

"Regroup in ten minutes?" he asked me and I nodded. I quickly pulled the gloves and boots off before unzipping my costume and pulling it off me. "Ow!" He yelped and I realised he a tripped trying to pull himself out of the suit.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as he stood up.

"Yeah" He said kicking his costume away from him. Once he was freed from it he walked over to me and kissed me. I climbed onto the bed and pulled him with me.

He pulled my bra off of me and threw it across the room, while I pushed my panties down my legs and waited him to join me back on the bed, his boxers now mixed in with the rest of our clothes on the floor. His hands palmed my breasts while I kissed him. But his lips soon moved away from mine making me pout. However that was soon replaced as he made his way down my body, kissing every inch of me as he made his way towards my core.

Once there he kissed my inner thighs teasing me.

"Pussy tease." I said and he chuckled against my thigh the vibrations sending my lady bits insane. "Please Baby" I whimpered as he pushed one finger in me. He then pulled it out and replaced it with his tongue before making love to me with it. My hands gripped the covers beside as I thrusted against him desperate for friction when I came he hummed against me sending more vibrations through me. "Edward" I cried out as I came hard. As I came down he kissed up along my body again before coming back up to my mouth. He kissed my mouth and I felt the tip of his erection at my entrance.

"Are you ready for me Baby?" he asked me and I nodded kissing him again. "Mine"

"Yours" I moaned as he pushed into me slowly "Harder Baby." I moaned and he nodded as he grunted against my neck.

"So beautiful Baby." He said kissing me before increasing his speed and thrusting against me. I knew I was close again, he was just that again and I knew he was close because I could feel him twitching inside of me. "Cum for me, Bella."

"Oh God Edward." I cried out.

"That's it Mrs. Cullen." He murmured and I came hard "Mine."

"Yours" I said as he thrusted hard against me again intensifying my orgasm. He came at the same time I did and grunted as his load emptied into me. Thank God for the shot, I needed to graduate at least before I started having this man's babies.

Well that's the deal we had in anyway, no matter how much he begged me.

We laid panting beside each other as we laid on the bed, but I knew that we needed to talk. We couldn't just have sex and put aside the main issue on hand here.

"Come here." I said pulling him towards me, he flopped down on me and rested his hands on my breasts. Why am I not surprise "Now are you done being jealous for no reason?" I asked him.

"If I say no are you going to put on your 'no way are we having sex again' pyjamas?" he asked me, muffled by the fact that his face was covered by my breast.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"I just..." He began looking up when I sat up kissed him. "Why did you come to the party in the end?" he asked me curiously.

"I got talking to Dad." I told him "And he told me some stuff and made me see why that would be important to you." I explained when I knew I needed to ask him something. "Why did you ask me to marry you?" I asked him.

"Huh?" he asked me.

"Now I need you stay in the real world for a couple of minutes Baby." I told him kissing him and he nodded. "You're always asking me why I agreed to marry you and now I want to know why did you ask me to marry you?"

"Because I love you and I wanted to be married to you." He said laying on side, pulling my leg over his hip and me closer to him so that we were still close. We both always got a little clingy after sex if I'm being honest so I didn't complain.

"That's all?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Then what?"

"The first time you saw my book you took it and then asked me about it." He said "No one had ever given a shit about anything I had ever written but you literally grabbed on and refused to let go until I fessed up about what I was doing and then you made me buy Microsoft so I could keep track of it. You're the reason the first two are done." He said.

"So you married me because I annoy you to be creative?" I asked him sitting up and he shook his head pulling me back to him.

"I think you're the first person besides Alice who ever just liked me for me." He said. "And I'm sure had Alice been born with vision and been able to see what kind of freak I am she would never be my friend, twin or not." He stated and sighed.

"You're not a freak Edward." I told him. "You're just my feather head." I added wrapping my arms around his neck. "My smart" I said kissing his neck. "Kind"_ kiss _"Caring" _kiss _"Sexy" _kiss _"Amazing in bed, husband." I told him.

"Am I actually that good in bed?" he asked me and I nodded leaning in and kissing him. "Like do you compare me to Jacob?"

"You did not just ask that." I said shaking my head.

"It's a valid question." He said.

"In the beginning yes I did." I told him honestly "But you always came out in the better light." I added kissing him. "Probably because I love you and I never loved him. I just had sex with him because he wouldn't quit nagging me. You know if I could go and get my virginity back I would and give it to you." I told him and he sighed. "Now all these fears you have of me leaving you are unfounded because despite the fact there are many a time I wish to kill you, I love you."

"Bella?" he asked me and I nodded. "I adore you." He told me and I kissed him.

"I know, because it's the exact same for me."

"Okay" He said and I smiled.

"Now I want some more time with Mr. Incredible." I told him kissing him and he smiled against my lips.

"Whatever you want Mrs. Incredible, although do me a favour?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Put the boots back on."

I love Halloween.

**So yeah that's my Halloween one shot for this year, four weeks late. Oh well, I just wanted to share this thought in my head.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


End file.
